Unexpected Dance Troupe Visit
7/5/2011 05:29 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Starscream Firedance Nova Black Skywarp NPC Chrome & Fastbank Slipstream is near the hanger, just under the protection of a tarp and peering out at the acid rain coming down. She vents softly, "Well so much for flying from here." A irritated flick of her wings is given. Starscream is standing under a solid awning avoiding the acid rain and periodically looks up into the sky, from the safety of his cover. Because of the storm he has called in all patrols that were out. No sense in having everyone down for acid rain repairs. He tais casually for patrols to come in simply because he has nothing better to do right now. Nova Black is standing near Slipstream, twitching her wings in agreement. "Slaggit, I hate being cooped up in here." A large civilian jet cruises in. it was painted up in the Tour Bus colors of Firedances' troupe as it landed, quickly a hose extending from the side to hose off the acid rain on it. Soon after, Firedance exits, glad to be inside the City. She didn’t seem happy though, still wearing the sparkling red paint from the show the day before. She stood, watching the others disembark, including the Starscream-lookalike and the buff silver and black seeker. Nova Black chuckles, watching the others land, and turns to Slipstream. "Hey, there's that guy that was pretending to be Starscream during the dance." She lowers her voice, her engines rumbling as she laughs. "Wonder what the real one thought of it." Slipstream spots the troupe transport, "Reminds me I need to look into a shuttle for that neutral we met the other cycle. Megatron's orders." she states, another little flick of her wings but this time amused in movement. She offers a friendly wave toward Firedance. She hmms, "Good question." Starscream idly watches the civilian jet come in and land and passengers disembarking. He’s not paying too much attention to it until... a Seeker that looks identical to him walks out. "WHAT is the meaning of THIS?" he yells over the rain as he glares at the look alike and all those around him. Nova Black snickers softly, then speaks to Slipstream again. "Who, Blades? Is he coming here, then?" She twitches her wings. "Hope so. He'd be an idiot not to do anything else." Firedance looks up at that in surprise, and the mech himself blinks, straightening. Firedance then steps forwards and bows "My Air Commander Starscream! Fastbank had the honor of playing you in our new performance, Rise of the Seekers. Thus we had to repaint him to more resemble you. I do promise that the crowed LOVED it." she notes as she straightens, smiling calmly as she stood between them. The seeker turned, and then bowed as well respectfully. Her eyes see the wave, and she lifts a hand to wave back, a little nervously. Slipstream frowns at that name, "He better not show up or he's going to get my heel jets in his spark, turned up high." she snarls. She pauses a moment, grimacing at that tone Starscream pulled off. "Not good." Skywarp enters the Polyhex. Starscream stares at Firedance intensely and watches her every movement as she speaks to him. Then his gaze shifts to Fastbank and he studies him even more intensely, "Rise of the Seekers you say?" he says as he continues to stare at Fastbank. "I find it hard to believe this Seeker could have properly portrayed one such as myself. --" and his voice present sarcastic arrogant tone flips to his command tone, "Show me, Fastbank, now." Firedance smiles reassuringly as she nods "Yes. The premiere was last night. But due to a problem, its been delayed to try again." she explains. "I can have tickets sent of course." Fastbank nods "I would love to sir! Although NOBODY can truly fly as good as you. If I could, I would probably be in the Air Force myself." he chuckled, smiling nervously as he stepped back a little bit. "Now give me a moment," he pauses to collect himself. Nova Black watches quietly. Her engines purr with amusement, but she's not going to get in the way just yet... Starscream's optics flare bright crimson, "If you could? You are trying to represent me in this /play/ and you think you could be Air Commander?" ok now he’s riled, "Do I take that to mean you want to be Air Commander?" A pause from Fastbank "Err, no sir. I meant if I was able to fly as well as you, I could be in the Air Force. But nobody flies as good as you sir. That is why you are Air Commander, and not anyone else." he notes, both nervous and puzzled. Skywarp comes out the door from the wind shaft and into the hanger bay. "What's going on?" He asks, looking surprised at the crowd. Starscream studies Fastbank for a few moments. Slowly he seems to settle down. OF course his ego just got stroked so of course he’s calmer as he’s gloating at the fact his skills are that well known. He smirks. "Of course you are correct, Fastbank. I had to make sure you knew your place and aren't letting your 'role' go to your head." he glances up at the sky, "Pity I can’t see you show me how you are portraying me in this play." he looks back at Fastbank but says nothing else, just looks at him. Slipstream looks over to Skywarp, "Firedance and her troupe just landed and for some reason Starscream isn't amused by the mech that is painted up like him. Oh and it's raining acid again." Fastbank smiles "I can give a brief demonstration here. There's enough room I think." he offers "Though we HAVE rescheduled the show for Thursday night. " Firedance nods "Yes. I think you would enjoy it. I can have the tickets sent within the offer." she promises. Then she looks at the others, and waves them forwards "Slipstream! Its good to see you! It /was/ you I saw in the audience. Nova Black smirks to Skywarp. "Oh, Starscream just wanted to hear all about the dancer who played him in the performance. I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear about the glass rose he tossed to that one Neutral femme..." she says, loudly. Firedance pipes up "The rose was thrown randomly. Where it lands, we cannot really control." after Nova Blacks' comment. Skywarp shrugs, crossing his arms. "Wasn't too bad. Good rust sticks, anyway. I liked the part where Lord Megatron blew up your tower. That was exciting." Starscream nods at Fastbank, "Of course there is enough room to demonstrate my flying.. you are after demonstrating /my/ flying." he looks at Firedance, "I do expect ticke--" his head snaps over to Nova Black then as he hears what she just said. He actually isn’t that upset by what she said but... "What did the femme look like? I do have my standards. I will need to educate you on that Fastbank since you are... me in this play." and with that he ponders what Firedance just said about the randomness of where the roses go. Skywarp snickers. "Yeah, Scream. It's that weird femme with the hat. I blew up her shuttle or something a couple orns ago? Totally your type." Fastbank smiles at the comment about flying, nodding as he listens. He blinks and looks to Nova Black, the grey and silver mech shaking his head a little. Then he replies "Ahh. I actually did not see. As my good boss here Firedance said, I toss it and it lands rather randomly. I did try to aim towards a nearby group of seekers though. " he notes. "On the topic of flying, I would love to learn a few more tricks to make it more realistic." he points at Skywarp "Ah yes, she had a hat!" Firedance sighs and turns to smile at Slipstream "How have you been then Slipstream?" Nova Black smirks again. "Yeah, I'm sure our illustrious Air Commander wants the femme even *you* couldn't stand." Slipstream smiles toward Firedance, "Yes I was there, wouldn't miss it. Certainly was inspirational." she notes. A smirk at Nova Black, "That's the one that Megatron wants me to find a shuttle for his own reasons." A shake of her head at Skywarp, but deciding she won't comment on that! A soft snort at the mechs comment to the Air Commander, but her words are for Firedance, "I'm have been all right I suppose." Skywarp is torn between continuing to annoy his trine mate and defending himself. "Hey!" Nova Black optics widen as she listens to Slipstream. "Her? Why her? Did he say anything about it? I don't usually mind Neutrals too much, but that one..." She flicks her wings. "Talked too damn much." "It's probably part of a cunning plan. It always is." Skywarp says. "Maybe she'll blow up with it." He snickers. Starscream nods to Fastbank to get into the air and though seems to be ignoring everyone now he is actually listening very carefully to everything being said. His mind is in overdrive right now as he plots. But plots what is anyone’s guess. Firedance nods at Nova Black "Yes, she did talk a little bit. Its rather rude." she comments distastefully "I've not met you before though... a friend of yours Slipstream?" she looks at Skywarp and smiles a little bit, a hand going to her mouth. For once in her life, Nova grins at Skywarp. "Maybe so. It would be an improvement, anyway." "Think I toasted her a little bit when I took off, anyway." Skywarp offers. "She grabbed my thruster." He flicks his wings with an expression of disgust. Slipstream rolls her shoulders a bit to Nova's question, "Like I said he has his reasons. Not for me to ask what they are or why." she points out. She pauses a moment, "Oh this is Nova Black, she's new. I really should do that shuttle research, see if I can find one on the databanks and talk to some other Cons that may have connections. So see you all later." Starscream twitches a wing as everyone continues to talk. He watches Fastbank and occasionally lets his opinion know on something the Seeker does wrong. He’s not that worried if any of his signature moves are known. Everyone can see them anyway but no one can do them so what’s he got to worry about? Nova Black waves to Firedance, a bit gruffly but not rudely. "Hi, Firedance. Nice performance." She twitches her wings. "Never had anything that fancy back where -- back where I come from. Liked it, though." Fastbank was good, each motion perfect. There were some signature moves, but also some stylish ones that were also unique as well as he performed them carefully "Its much better to music. A lot of it was selected for style and how it fit into the program of course." he comments Skywarp steps up to stand a bit closer to Firedance and Starscream. "Not bad. It'd be more fun if he was dodging lasers or something." Laser canons not charging! Geez, guys, what do you take him for, stupid? "No one can do /my/ signature moves, though." He says smugly. Firedance nods at Nova Black, smiling at her "Thank you. We try to have a little of everything in the show. I want to show people that we STILL can be..." a glance to Skywarp "Cultured. And no, I know of your skill Skywarp and we haven't quite gotten THAT trick, though we are close." she smiles with a wink. Starscream was about to say something to Fastbank when Skywarp walks up and starts talking. He looks over at Skywarp, "You can’t even do your signature move right half the time..." he waves a dismissive hand toward Fastbank, "I’ve seen enough." Nova Black twitches her wings. "Cultured. I guess that makes sense." Her scarred optics flare with sudden light. Then, hearing the dancer's comment to Skywarp, she laughs a little too loudly. Fastbank floats back to the ground with a slight twirl, grinning ear to ear. He did like the attention. The Grey and black seeker - the Military style seeker without weapons - comes up to the group and grins at Nova Black again "Nice to see you again." he notes. Nova Black grunts in acknowledgment. "Just no dancing," she says with a slight smile. He chuckles "Awww, no hard feelings. Just part of the act is all." he notes to her as he dips his head "Chrome." Nova Black lets out a slight laugh of her own and extends her hand. "Nova Black. Nice to finally meet some of the other Seekers around here." The mech takes the hand to shake it with a smile of his own "Nice to meet you then properly." Nova Black says, "You a soldier, Chrome? Or just a dancer?"" "Just a dancer. A laser core faults' made me unfit for military duty sadly. If they ever find a patch for it I'll be first one in line to sign up for the academy though." notes Chrome with a bit of a sad smile. Skywarp grins at Firedance. "No one can do it except me." A pout at Starscream. "Exactly who was it who got into and disabled the dome at Iacon a couple orns back?" It was Starscream's plan, sure, but Warp was the one who made it work, even if they did get in trouble afterwards..... Nova Black frowns more sympathetically than most Decepticons would. "That's a shame. We're warriors. Supposed to be fighting. I -- I know how it is when you wanna, and can't." "Yeah. Its easier when you're a civvie. You don’t get the looks and the 'coward' comments cause people don’t realize you CANT, not that you WONT." remarks Chrome as he folds his arms. Starscream replies, "Whose plan was it? You wouldn't have figured it out on your own had it not been for me!." And with that he heads to a nearby computer terminal and starts logging in Seeker patrols coming in and gathering their reports. Skywarp leans on the computer console, accidentally hitting a couple buttons. "Yeah, and which part got us in trouble with Lord Megatron, the plan or the breaking the dome part?" He smirks. Starscream watches patrol 47A9's report just.. vanish. He spins around facing Skywarp, uncaring is his wing smacks the dark Seeker in the process, "Look what you did!!!" he shoves him away from the terminal. Nova Black tilts her head toward Starscream and Skywarp, wanting to hear more of their conversation. They were *in Iacon*? Breaking things? Sounds more fun than hanging around here... She turns back to Chrome. "Well, best thing to do when someone calls you a coward for slag they --" her voice rises in volume -- "know absolutely *nothin'* about is to smack 'em around a few times." She cycles air rapidly, forcing herself to calm down again. "You... *can* do that, right?" Skywarp shoves back. "Ouch, Scream, what was that for?" He whines and shoves back. "I didn't do anything!" Chrome chortles a little bit approving of Nova Blacks' tactics. He grins "Somewhat yeah. Its in the alternate mode that I start to have control issues. Most of the time I just ignore them though. I got a good boss and I'm making money for the Empire. Slag the others." Starscream stumbles back. "You clumsy moron! You deleted a report from one of the patrols cause you’re a CLUTZ!" he shoves him back again. "Like you care about a report from some dumb patrol!" Skywarp grumbles. "Besides, you can undelete it, can't you genius?" He punches a couple buttons on the panel, more or less randomly. "Oops. I think I deleted another one." He grins. "STOP!" Starscream orders, or yells, take your pick, "You will be the one to answer to Megatron if I can’t recover what your stupidity just deleted!" he turns back toward the terminal and shoves Skywarp away from it with his wing. Nova Black twitches her wings and moves unobtrusively away from the bickering commanding officers. "Like your attitude. Some 'Cons are barely worth the time it takes to dent 'em up for that slag." "Fine!" Skywarp says with a growly little rev of turbines, folding his arms and settling his wings in a nice sulk. Firedance turns to stare at the two seekers, rather aghast that they'd quarrel like that. And in front of CIVILLIANS too. Chrome nods quietly "Yeah. Waste of time." he murmurs to her. Nova Black twitches her wings and flares her optics, indicating Skywarp, in a "this guy outranks *me*?" kind of gesture. Starscream ignores Skywarp's pouting and focuses back on the computer terminal. Now he has to recover what was deleted and pick up where he left off. Nova Black nods to Chrome. "Well, if you need a *real* soldier to back you up some time, just comm me and I'll help you out." Chrome turns to focus on Nova Black now that the altercation was done, and he grins "Hey, thanks. Can I buy you a drink for it? " a pause "In a completely platonic way of course." Skywarp reaches out and pokes Starscream in the wing, quickly stepping in the other direction. Juvenile? Maybe. Fun? Always. Starscream looks over quickly to see who poked him in the wing and sees no one but the Civilians. He frowns slightly and then looks back at the screen relieved that it seems Skywarp got bored and wandered off. Little does he know, right? Nova Black smirks. "Sure, sure. You talking about now? And it's no problem -- just never thought when my old Sub commander stuck me with these scarred-up faceplates I'd get all this attention." She snorts. "Well, maybe from Skywarp over there..." "I can totally hear you, you know." Skywarp says. He's not THAT far away. And he has standards! Really! No grounders. The mech grins "Hey, I'm not one to talk. I have a flat grey and black paint job myself." he comments to her. "Maybe a bit later though? We got a meeting to reschedule the Premiere." The mech grins "In showbiz, you learn to look past the exterior." he comments to her. "Maybe a bit later though? We got a meeting to reschedule the Premiere." Starscream picks his head up and looks over at Skywarp, "What are you still doing here?" he asks and then looks back toward Nova, "Perhaps you'd like the femme with the hat then?" Nova Black twitches her wings, pleased to be making allies so quickly here. "Of course. Don't mean to keep you. Meet me in the Tina sometime?" "I'm still here because I want to be." Skywarp has learned from past experience that 'because I have nothing better to do' is a quick route to extra patrol assignments. "And no. Hats are definitely below standard. Especially grounders with hats." "The slag is his problem with hats?" Nova mutters softly to Chrome. "Grounders I can see, but hats?" Starscream straightens up from the terminal and looks at Skywarp, "I thought the femme that got the rose from the fake me was a seeker.. who wore a hat?" Skywarp shakes his head. "Nope. Grounder." He smirks. "Look out, too, if she ends up getting recruited. She's grabby." Chrome shrugs "No clue to be honest. I don’t know what they're talking about." he admits softly. Starscream says, "And how would you know she’s grabby?" he grins a bit and watches the purple and black seeker closely. Nova Black smirks. "Couldn't keep away from him, that's how. Kept saying he 'blew up her shuttle,' which I don't wanna think about." Skywarp shrugs. "Dunno, but she kept putting her hands on me last night at the show and I /know/ I'm pretty and all but still." He brightens up. "Maybe I gave her scraplets." Firedance snickers a little, hand over her mouth again. Starscream replays what he heard them talking about earlier, "You blew up her shuttle and seem very full of yourself over it. So you can be her transportation. And do NOT give her scraplets, that’s an order!" he turns back around to the computer terminal and realizes then what a ridiculous 'order' he just gave. He give no outward reaction to the fact that he know how stupid that order was but then again, it will be fun to see how Skywarp is going to carry that last order out. Skywarp squawks. "WHAT? I'm a seeker, not a cargo shuttle! And she was in OUR territory, and didn't leave or properly identify herself when I told her to!" "And I'm not getting scraplets again just to give them to some stupid grounder. She'd have to touch me for that, and that's /not/ happening." Skywarp finishes. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Firedance's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Skywarp's Logs